winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurora
|origin = Frost Tower, Earth |relationship = Arctic Fairies (followers) Morgana (former superior) Nebula (current superior) Diana and Sibylla (equals) |cartoon = The Frozen Tower |comic = #133: The First Fairy Hunter (illusion) #136: The Age of Giants (physically) |lcartoon = Ice and Fire |lcomic = #136: The Age of Giants |italian = Angela Brusa |nick = Megan Goldsmith |gallery = Yes}}Aurora is the Major Fairy of the North and leader of the Arctic Fairies who resides in the Frost Tower which continuously orbits the Earth. Appearance Aurora has long wavy pale blonde hair, icy blue eyes, very pale skin and purple lips. She wears a blue halter dress that ends at her thighs decorated with blue crystals, blue gloves and a pair of fur-lined boots. Over that, she wears a white and blue fur-lined cloak that reaches to the floor. Aurora is also never seen with the hood down. Her wings come in three sections, all resembling sharp shards of ice with blue crystals on their tips. Aurora's Fairy Form.jpg Personality She is extremely loyal to Morgana, standing up to Nebula's commanding tone when Morgana would not. She is a no-nonsense kind of woman; very blunt and to the point. Aurora was quite cold toward the Winx when they invaded her ice tower but was also shown to be noble and kind when given the opportunity. Aurora is also very smart, as she had easily trapped the Winx in her ice cave knowing full well that she would be at a disadvantage had she faced them (specifically Bloom) directly. Series Season 4 Aurora's Frost Tower was first seen coming to the surface of the Earth either from higher atmosphere or from space. It could be that she usually remains in the upper parts of Earth's atmosphere or space or that she went in space temporarily. After the Winx convinced Diana, the Major Fairy of Nature, that not all humans were bad and she left Morgana's Great Fairy Revenge, Morgana contacted Aurora and asked her to help her get revenge against the humans and the Wizards of the Black Circle. Aurora then came to the surface of the Earth and ordered the spirits of ice to turn the human world into a frozen desert, starting with the Northern Sea. Nebula asked them to hand over the Wizards, who were under Sibylla's protection, to Morgana, or else the whole planet would be covered by one big glacier. After feeling the effects of Aurora's magic, the Winx went to Aurora's Frost Tower to try convincing her to stop her revenge but she proved to be determined and loyal to Morgana. In the Frost Tower, the Winx had to battle ice monsters and Arctic Fairies but Roxy began to freeze because she did not have the Lovix power. Nebula then arrived and placed the Winx in an ice cage to protect Roxy from dying of the cold and on Bloom's request, Nebula and Bloom would have a face-to-face and one-on-one duel, with the rules being that if Nebula wins the Winx would hand the Wizards over to the Earth Fairies to face punishment, but if Bloom wins then the Earth Fairies would have to give the Wizards a fair trial. Bloom won despite Nebula using many dishonorable attacks. But Nebula would not stop and in her madness to defeat Bloom and started to damage Aurora's Frost Tower. The Fairy of the North then froze Nebula to stop her and sided with Morgana, who had agreed to give the Wizards a fair trial. It is assumed that Aurora, as well as all the other Major Fairies, remained loyal to Morgana when Nebula overthrew her as Aurora and her Arctic Fairies were not seen in the Omega Dimension at the end of the season. She appeared again in "Ice and Fire" afer the Wizards' defeat in the Omega Dimension, when the Earth Fairies liberated their magic throughout the world and it is assumed that she is helping the now present Fairy Queen, Nebula, to restore Earth's magic and to make the world a better place. Comics Pre-Series Some time during the Great Fairy Hunt, the Fairy Hunters conducted a raid on Tir Nan Og in an attempt to take the castle for themselves and wipe out every single Earth Fairy in one fell swoop. As Yllidith, Lord of the Fairy Hunters and the strongest one among them, proved to be the greatest threat, Aurora combined her powers with Morgana, Diana and Sibylla and the four of them launched a powerful joint attack that managed to finally stop the wizard in his tracks. Season 6 Aurora makes her debut in The First Fairy Hunter but as an illusion created by two young Earth Fairies, Lydia and Nadine, alongside Morgana, Diana and Sibylla, to distract Yllidith long enough for Flora to catch him in her magical vines. *Issue 136: The Age of Giants Magical Abilities As Major Fairy of the North, Aurora possesses immense magical power over ice as stated by Tecna in "The Frozen Tower." Her magic is icy blue in color, and she can create powerful blizzards and freeze virtually any object by using her power source, The Blizzard. She can manipulate everything in her Frost Tower, from its internal temperature to the fortress' stability, thanks to it being made entirely of ice. She is also capable of teleportation and does so by turning her body into snow before having the snowflakes fly off in the direction of where she wishes to be. Source of Magic As mentioned prior, the source of Aurora's magical powers is The Blizzard: a crystal ball containing the essence of her ice magic. It is so immense that it has been said to be capable of freezing the entire universe with just a single drop of its magic. According to legend, only the person with the coldest heart can touch it. It is located in the heart of the Frozen Tower, where Aurora herself protects it along with her servants, the Arctic Fairies. Uses of Magic * "Ice Spirit! I command you, go and hold in your cold embrace! Anything or anyone who crosses your path, make the human world an endless frozen desert! Go forth and be free!": She creates an extremely powerful magic blizzard that freezes anything rapidly. *'Teleportation:' She turns herself into snow and teleports. *'Unnamed Freezing Spell:' She freezes objects. Frost Tower The Frost Tower is a floating mass of ice with spires sprouting from its base; one of which extends into a tower with where Aurora's throne is located inside its peak. A balcony is also located around the same area and was used to spectate over Nebula and Bloom's duel in "Bloom's Trial." The inside of the Tower consists of a giant maze of passageways that go in every direction. The Tower is capable of flying at very high altitudes and speeds as there are some scenes where it is seen with the expanse of space just behind it. Naturally, Aurora is very protective of the Frost Tower since it acts as the home of her and her followers, the Arctic Fairies, as she shows concern when Nebula enchants some sharp icicles to send them flying towards the Winx Club when she refuses to accept her defeat. Trivia *In Roman Mythology, Aurora is the Goddess of Dawn, who flies across the sky every morning to announce the arrival of her brother, Helios, the God of the Sun. Her Greek counterpart, Eos, runs a flying chariot across the sky and is the generatrix of all stars and planets. **This possibly served as the main source of inspiration for Winx Club's Aurora being given a flying Frost Tower, which was first seen among the stars in the upper atmosphere of Earth. *The Aurora Borealis and Aurora Australis are phenomena that occur in polar regions as colorful lights in the sky, which may relate back to Aurora being the Major Fairy of the North, since she lives in polar regions. *Aurora has powers similar to Alice, Icy, and her ancestor, Belladona. **Counting comic-exclusive characters, Aurora also has powers similar to Astrid. ***Aurora may have even met Astrid at some point due to being the Major Fairy of the North while Asgard, Astrid's home, is a hidden city made completely out of ice most likely located in either the northernmost or southernmost regions of the planet. *In the Nickelodeon dub, she shares the same voice actress with Clarice, an Alfea Fairy. *Aurora and Diana are the only Major Fairies that possess physical power sources. Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Major Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Tir Nan Og Category:Recurring Characters Category:Comics